A computing device may include an operating system that provides an interface between hardware of the computing device and application processes that are executed by the computing device. The operating system may include a kernel, which may act as an intermediary between the application processes and data processing done at the hardware level. As one example, the kernel may receive a write instruction from an application process to write data to memory, may write the data to memory, and may provide the data to the application based on a read instruction.